Blinded From The Start
by Scarlet Angelix
Summary: Ezra barely kept secrets from his crew; why this one? He thought he was safe, safe from them finding out. But you really can't fool your jedi master, can you? "I don't think being blind's a big problem, why'd you think so?" Ezra muttered to his crew. Kanan sighed, "Because you're not alone on this, what a sorry pair we make."
1. Prolouge

**Blinded From The Start**

It was a normal day on the ghost, supply runs, checking the damage or repairs.

Everyone was in their regular daily routine.

But Sabine finished her work early and she went painting all over Zeb's and Ezra's room as a prank. "This will be rich." She thought to herself, while grinning.

And Ezra just finished his training with Kanan, feeling all sore, he wanted to lie down on his bunk.

The truth about him, that he was born blind. He was wearing contact lenses all this time. He just didn't want anyone to think that he is useless.

He used the force to guide his ways around places without him knowing when he was at a very young age, his parents were shocked that he didn't need any support to walk without hitting anything.

His parents go so freaked out that they took Ezra to the doctor's twice a week, even the doctor is getting tired with them coming in and out. Let alone Ezra.

Well, he could see through the force, but it doesn't see color, so he was basically color blind. Kanan was also blinded, but he can use the force to see. Ezra wasn't sure whether can he see color, maybe he can.

But Ezra didn't dared to ask, he didn't want them to know that he couldn't see.

Everyone had no idea at all, sometimes Sabine thought he was decapitated, for only wearing armour on one leg, but that idea went south.

Well, Ezra thinks color is not essential, because of his eight years on the streets made him think that color doesn't change a thing at all.

Lost in his thoughts, Ezra went to lie down on his bunk, not noticing the paint that Sabine put all over his room.

When Ezra lied down, the door hissed open and revealed Sabine. "Gotcha!"

"What?" Ezra feels stupid for Sabine saying that all the time. Seriously.

"'What' what?" Sabine asks, "Don't tell me you didn't notice the paint all over this place?!"

"What paint?" Ezra asked, confused, the last time he 'saw' that painting with him falling on Zeb was Sabine's reaction.

"Oh come on! Don't play dumb!" Sabine was seriously getting annoyed.

"Well give it up. I'm not." Ezra snapped.

"Wait… Ezra… Are you… color blind…?" Asked Sabine, who was not going to let go until she got an answer.

"No, that's the dumbest thing I've heard." Ezra laughed. "You think I will be color blind?!"

"Well, yes, for starters, I painted your bunk pink." Sabine bounced back.

"Wait, what?" Ezra jumped off.

"See? Your color blind!" Sabine says and tries to run away. "Wait till I tell the crew!"

"Whatever, it's not the truth anyways." Ezra said, while continuing to sleep back.

"Then wait is it?" Sabine still won't give up! Wow!

"Fine, it is… None of your business. Leave me alone." Ezra snapped.

"Not until you give me an answer." Sabine is so persistent, but not as much as Ezra.

"Fine, just stay there and shout, I can still sleep you know, I've been through worse." Ezra said and turned to the other side facing the wall.

"No, I'm not leaving until you tell me." Sabine said.

"Fine, just don't wreck the door when you leave." Ezra said with a mischievous grin.

"What?" Sabine feels confused.

"Zeb!" Ezra yelled through the ship.

"Yeah, kid?" Zeb replied.

"Sabine painted our room pink!" Ezra shouted.

"What? Why you-" Zeb yelled as he stormed to his room.

"Cya, Sabine, you might want to get out of here." Ezra said.

"This isn't over!" Sabine yelled, while trying to escape.

When she was out of earshot, Ezra sighed.

"If only I can see."


	2. Uh Oh! The Crew Found Out!

**Blinded From The Start**

 **Uh Oh! The Crew Found Out**

"If only I can see." Ezra sighed, he's never this concerned about being blind, he thought that it was normal for him.

Until Maul blinded Kanan. "Uh great, I have to bring Kanan down." He said to himself.

Then he thought he needed to take a shower, he took off his lenses and walked to the fresher. Before going in, he left the lenses on his bunk, revealing fazed blue orbs.

He walked in for awhile, and sensed Kanan's force signature. "Uh oh…" He thought, and he heard the door hissed open.

"Ezra? Ezra where are you? You left your lightsaber-" Kanan paused because he put his hand on the table and found Ezra's contact lenses.

"Great." Mumbled Ezra.

"What's this? Wait, lenses?" Kanan said. And took it and walked to the cockpit.

"Oh My Force that was too close." Ezra said. Then he just continued to shower. But he didn't know that his lenses were gone.

Meanwhile with the Crew, they were taking a break in the cockpit.

"Hey, does any of you wear eye lenses?" Kanan asked. "I found two in Zeb's room."

He said as he took two lenses out.

"What? I don't wear those!" Zeb protested.

"Not me either." Hera said.

"Count me out." Sabine shook her head. "Wait, can it be Ezra's?"

"What? How and why?" Kanan said.

"Well, I pranked Zeb and Ezra before by painting their room pink, and-" Sabine replied but was cut off by Chopper.

"Wop-wep-woop!" Chopper said.

"No, Chopper! You will not shock him until he talks!" Scolded Hera.

"Woop-wop-wooop!"

"No you will not peek went he is showering!" Scolded Kanan.

"Geez, droid's got issues." Zeb said while he rolls his eyes.

"Why can't we just ask him? He's not blind or anything." Sabine said.

"Chopper! Stop it!" Hera scolded. While Chopper was trying to get some answers, he stumbled into Ezra while he came out of his room.

"Ow! Chopper!" Ezra screamed not making eye contact. "Seriously?"

"Ezra, are you short-sighted?" Asked Hera.

"What? That's just ridiculous!" Ezra protested, but still not looking at them.

"Then _why_ are you wearing contact lenses?" Sabine asked.

"Wait what did you say?" Ezra said.

" _Kanan, what did you do?"_ Ezra asked Kanan through their bond.

" _Tell me Ezra, what are you hiding?"_

" _Fine, but you have to promise not to tell the crew okay? Or freak out."_

" _Okay… What is it?"_

" _The truth is… I am… Visually decapitated?"_

He avoided using the word 'blind'. (Don't ask me why)

"You are what now?!" Kanan yelled through the cockpit.

"What is it, Kanan?" Hera asked.

"Kanan." Ezra said in a stern voice.

"Kanan, spill." Sabine said.

"Sorry, no can do." Kanan said in defense.

"Kanan Jarrus! Tell the truth!" Hera threatened the jedi.

Kanan raised his hands in defeat. "Sorry Ezra."

"Kanan!"

"Ezra is blind!" Kanan managed to say it before Ezra threw a pillow at him.


	3. Ezra, Look At Me

**Blinded From The Start**

 **Ezra, Look At Me**

"Kanan!" Ezra yelled, "I told you not to tell!"

"Sorry, Hera is just way too menacing for me." Kanan replied sarcastically while removing the pillow on his face.

"Ugh, great, just, _great_." Ezra moaned.

"Ezra, why didn't you tell us?" Sabine asked, "And how did you survive until now?"

"One, why should I? There's nothing you can do about it. Two, the force." Ezra replied calmly.

Ezra found out that he was using the force to see all this time when Kanan was recovering.

"So… You see using the force." Zeb said.

"Yeah, why?" Ezra said, unfazed.

"When were you blind? Don't tell me Maul blinded you too." Hera asked.

"I was born blind, okay? It doesn't matter if I can see or not, it doesn't make a difference." Ezra was starting to get annoyed by their questions.

"So you were blind all this time." Kanan asked.

"Why? Of course." Ezra is officially annoyed. "You guys are driving me crazy."

"Well, explains why you're talented in the force, you've been using it since you were a baby." Kanan said.

"And?" Ezra raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you're stronger in the force than me, you use it every second in your life." Kanan said.

"And… One more thing…" Ezra said, still not making eye contact.

"What is it?" Asked Hera.

"Who took my lenses?"

"Kanan!" Sabine pointed at Kanan.

"Are you serious? You could have just asked or felt in the force!" Ezra yelled.

"Like you would tell us." Kanan said while handing him his lenses, Ezra turned around to put it on but Sabine caught him by surprise and turned him around so they could see his eyes without it.

"Oh force…" Zeb said. "Well, at least you match Kanan, kid."

"Oh, Ezra…" Hera sighed.

"It's nothing to worry about, I'm used to it." Ezra said.

"I read reports of the percentage of people born blind, only 0.08%! You just had to be different, kid." Sabine said teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah." Ezra rolled his fazed blue eyes, and put his lenses on.

"I wanted to see you all, like normal, as a normal person." Ezra said with a sad smile, "Looks like this is my fate."

"Ezra, look at me." Kanan said.

"Are you serious?" Sabine whispered to Hera.

"Shut up Sabine, they are having a moment." Scolded Hera softly.

"Ezra, whatever you're going through, you won't be alone. Ever." Kanan said comfortably.

"Yeah, thanks Kanan." Ezra said and Kanan hugged him.

This shocked Ezra, but he hugged back instantly. It was something Ezra hadn't felt in years.

A family.

 **Aw! Kanan and Ezra fluff! I know I'm horrible at writing love stories, but I had to give it a shot! This was put up a few hours ago, and over 200 views already!**

 **Thank you for all of the support!**

 **If you leave a review, I will try to mention you in the next chapters!**

 **Special thanks to :**

 **Ichichi05 Who Followed My Story!**

 **The Delta 42 and silly60 Who Favourite My Story!**

 **But WolfNinja0303 Who Did Both!**

 **Thank You All So Much!**

 **Bye Now!**


	4. Now You See Me, Now You Don't

**Blinded From The Start**

 **Now You See Me, Now You Don't**

"Chopper! Did you hide my lenses again?!" Ezra yelled through the Ghost.

"Chopper! Give him the lenses back! It's the fifth time today! And Ezra is trying to get us all deaf!" Sabine yelled back.

"Wooooop-wop-weep!" Warbled Chopper.

"No! You are not going to stun him! For the last time!" Kanan yelled, annoyed because his meditation was interrupted, again.

"Chopper! Give it back!" Ezra yelled.

"Will all of you stay quiet?!" Hera yelled, then everyone fell silent. Nobody can beat Hera.

"Chopper! If you pull this off again I _will_ dismantle you!" Zeb yelled.

"Garazeb Orrelios!" Hera yelled. "Stop shouting! All of you!"

"Well, it's not _our_ fault that Chopper keeps pranking us every single time." Ezra whispered to Zeb.

"Next time, we'll replace his oil with juice." Zeb whispered back. "Or maybe glue."

"Let's go with both, juice for later and glue for next week." Ezra said with a mischievous laugh.

"Wait, I'm going to check if I'm out of glue." Ezra said and went to his bunk, the door hissed open and Ezra stopped.

"Sabine, if you are trying to throw a paint bomb on me, it's not going to work." Ezra said without even 'looking'.

"How did you know?" Sabine asked, based on jumping on Ezra's bunk and hiding, no one can see her at the door, so she thought she'll be safe.

"Duh, the force told me." Ezra said with a mischievous grin.

"I never get you." Sabine sighed. "Yet."

"We'll see, we'll see." Ezra said in a fake stern voice and started laughing.

"Sabine, you need more material, why not try to sneak a loth-cat in Kanan's room?" Ezra asked.

"But where are we going to find one? We're in hyperspace!" Sabine objected.

"Then, do you have any small paint bombs? The kind without a sound." Ezra thought and asked.

"A few, why?" Sabine looks confused.

"Take a brown one and put it on Zeb's chair." Ezra explained, "We'll see what reaction he gives that he thinks he pooped his pants!"

"That is good! But why can't we do it on Hera?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah, unless you want to do suicide." Ezra said.

"Good point though."

"Wait, why don't you paint Chopper when he is recharging?" Ezra gets a dumb idea.

"What color?" Sabine asked, while going through a paint supplies.

"Uh, huh." Ezra said.

"Oh yeah, right, sorry."

 **Some interaction with Zeb and Sabine! Mostly Chopper (AKA MurderBot) wants to do is shocking Ezra…**

 **Behind the scenes between me and Ezra :**

 **Ezra : "Girl, why did you make me blind?!"**

 **Me : " Why shouldn't I?"**

 **Ezra : "Seriously? I'm going to make** _ **you**_ **blind if you don't give me and Kanan back our**

 **Sights!"**

 **Me : "Make me!"**

 ***Takes Out A Pink Lightsaber And Ignites It***

 **Ezra : "Well yeah?!"**

 ***Takes Out A Green Lightsaber And Also Ignites It***

 **Me and Ezra : "See you next chapter! Let's see who wins!"**

 **Ezra : "Of course it's me!"**

 **Me : "We'll see!"**


	5. The Fountain Of Restoration

**Blinded From The Start**

 **The Fountain Of Restoration**

 **Hi Guys! Oh my god! I thought I'd never make it this far, but over 1,000 views?! 10 favourites?! 7 followers?!**

 **Thank You Guys So MUCH!**

 **Back with me and Ezra's quarrel :**

 **Ezra : "You done yet?"**

 **Me : "Not until you're beaten!"**

 **Ezra : "Wait, before we continue, let's give shoutouts to our fellow favourites and followers!"**

 **Me : "What? Now? Why?" *Moans***

 **Ezra : "Shut up! Just do it!"**

 **Me : "Fine! We have, let's see… 15859, 7188201, MysticGalaxySuit… RUHLSAR000 AKA Bob Fluffkiller, (Oh my god I love you fluff) RainbowDash732, Redder45, WolfNinja303, jpeck2000, Ichichi05, and luke payne!"**

 **Ezra : "Wow, that's a lot of people! Let's continue with the favourites!"**

 **Me : "You do it."**

 **Ezra : "What, why?"**

 **Me : "Do it or else."**

 **Ezra : "Or what?"**

 **Me : "Kanan! Ezra painted your room pink!"**

 **Ezra : "Wait, you-"**

 **Kanan : "Ezra!"**

 **Ezra : "Fine! Oh fine! Our favourites, we have 15859, NinjaTurtleFan201, RainbowDash732, Redder42, The Delta 42, WolfNinja0303 and silly60!"**

 **Me : " Well, thanks for reading that, and now, back to the story!"**

"Kanan?" Ezra asked, wondering where the older jedi went.

"Yeah? I'm here." Kanan said through the cockpit.

"I have something to tell you." Ezra said.

"What is it?" Kanan said, in a stern voice, because if Ezra has something to tell him, it's 94% bad.

"I know how to regain our vision?" Ezra thought. "I read about it in the holocron, there's a fountain of restoration, it can restore or heal any injury or scars."

"Ezra, that's just an old legend." Kanan said, "If it is real, it must not be easy to get to it."

"It's on Coruscant, should we go?" Ezra asked.

"Well, let's give it a shot." Kanan said, "Hera, me and Ezra will be taking the Phantom."

"Sure, don't wreck that thing, Sabine just finished that paint job." Hera replied through the control room.

"Yeah, sure, when did I?" Kanan said sarcastically, which got Hera to eye roll there.

When they reached Coruscant, it was, peaceful… Finally to see a planet without any Imperials.

"There, the riddle that leads to the fountain says :

Beware, jedi,

For whom does enter.

For many have tempted,

But never have any re-entered." Kanan read it out loud.

"What does that mean?" Ezra asked.

"Guess it's a test of mind." Kanan thought.

"Well, let's go." Ezra said, as they walked on. They soon found a old temple.

"Guess this is it, good luck?" Kanan said.

"Yeah, good luck to you!"

They entered the temple and got separated, it was dark, really, dark, and Ezra and Kanan didn't care, they just kept walking. You know why.

Until, Ezra went into a room and got a vision,

Him, killing Kanan.

Killing Sabine.

Killing Zeb.

Killing Hera…

His blade was glowing red, and he stepped over their bodies as a stepping stone.

"No…" Ezra cried, "How…?"

Then Maul came, the vision led him to killing Maul, the empire, everyone…

"No, no! How can this be real?!" Ezra shouted.

Back with Kanan, he was also having a vision.

He failed Ezra. Maul killed Ezra…

"Ezra, no…" Kanan cried. "Please! Stay with me!"

"Kanan…? Ezra said weakly, "Was… Was I-I a good stu-student…?"

"No! Ezra! You are not going anywhere! You hear me?!"

"Heh, guess… I can't follow this order… anymore..." Ezra said as he slipped into oblivion.

"Ezra, no…" Kanan said weakly, holding Ezra to his chest, he wanted the force to give him a sign, _any_ sign that he was alive.

He was greeted with dead silence.

Back with Ezra…

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no!" Ezra panted. "Why?!"

He looked around, blood red everywhere.

"Wait… This is not going to happen!" Ezra said.

"I need to control my own future! I can't let this happen!" Ezra shouted and stood up, facing his fear.

And suddenly a light came through. He 'saw' a fountain. He sensed waves of peace and life coming from it.

"This is it…" Ezra said with a smile, waiting for Kanan to arrive.

Back with Kanan…

"Ezra, I'm sorry!" Kanan said as he hugged Ezra's lifeless body in his arms.

Then a voice came through his head, 'There is no death, there is the force.'

' _There is no death, there is the force…'_

' _There is no death, there is the force…'_

The code.

Kanan expression smoothens a little, he thought that even with Ezra gone, he'd still be with him with the force, with his parents and Ahsoka.

Then his vision also ended, it led him to the fountain with Ezra.

"Kanan?" Ezra asked, knowing that Kanan has also finished his trials.

"Ezra? I thought you died!" Kanan seems surprised.

"What? I thought _you_ died!" Ezra also, seems surprised.

"Wait, does this means we're either both dead or finished?" Ezra asked sarcastically.

"Do you sense the life coming out from that fountain?" Kanan asked. "At least we're not dead."

"Now, what should we do…?" Ezra asked confused.

"I don't know, listen to the force?" Kanan shrugged his shoulders.

.

"Har, har, very funny." Ezra gave a fake laugh sarcastically.

Then they heard a familiar voice, who helped Ezra obtain his first lightsaber.

"Master Yoda?" Kanan and Ezra both asked surprised.

"Come here, why did you? Hmm?" Master Yoda asked the two jedi.

"Uh… I saw in the holocron about of a 'fountain of restoration'..." Ezra answered.

"For the fountain, you came for? Hmm?" Master Yoda asked them again.

"Yes? We came to heal our sights… Sort of." Kanan said.

"Heal your sights, you say. Blind, are you both? Hmm?" Master Yoda questioned.

"Yes, we are…" Ezra said sarcastically.

"Regain your sights, you may. This place, you must forget about. Hmm." Master Yoda said.

"What? Forget about it? How-" Ezra tried to ask but they were surrounded by a blue and green light, then they found out that they were back on the ghost.

In the med bay?

What?

"Kanan? Kanan! Kanan wake up!" Kanan had a headache, but he can still hear Hera's voice, he sprung up immediately and found himself hitting the top bunk with his head.

"Ow! What happened?" Kanan asked, "Why am I in the med bay?"

"What happened to you and Ezra?! We found you in the Phantom at Coruscant! You were both out!" Sabine yelled.

"I don't know, all I remember is about a temple. Then I'm out." Kanan replied. Still closing his eyes.

"Wait, where's the scar on your face?" Hera asked, "Wait, open your eyes!"

Kanan opened his eyes, into his surprise, he can see!

"What-How-Why-When-Oh the force!" Kanan was freaking out. "How can I see?!"

"Oh Kanan! I'm so happy for you!" Hera was in tears and hugged Kanan.

"But your eye's color is a little _off_." Sabine said from behind.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kanan confused.

"They aren't green, Kanan. They're blue!" Sabine exclaimed.

"What? Blue?! Ezra!" Kanan looks worried.

Then they heard a scream came from Ezra's room.

"Ezra!" They shouted and they bolted to Ezra's room.

"Guys! I can see color?!" Ezra shouted, he was totally freaking out. "And why are my eyes green?!"

"Kanan's are blue!" Sabine shouted.

"What?!" Zab came and see, "How?"

"I don't know, we have to get used to it somehow? They look like they're gonna stay." Kanan said sarcastically.

"At least we can see." Ezra smiled.

 **THE END**


End file.
